


Out Fox

by Jafndaegur



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Mystery, Other, Want some Lin being shady and then someone outshading him?, lin was put in time out, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafndaegur/pseuds/Jafndaegur
Summary: Having taken a few days away from his travels with Shang Bu Huan, Lin Setsu A finds himself at an impasse of his character. He toys with the idea of entertaining Shang's notions of being a decent human - but on the other hand, it's not his fault if people are idiotic enough for him to steal from.Just as he finds himself willing to amuse his friend's ideals, a fox sneaks up on him and catches him unawares.
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Out Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoul__chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul__chan/gifts).



Lin Xue Ya wandered the streets, eyes appreciatively taking note of the wares on display. It would be so easy to just pluck the odd bobble off their shelf. But two reasons prevented him from even trying to pinch any artisan items—one, these were simple craftsmen who were just doing their best for a living. Not fun and not fair to steal from them. Reason number two, if he so much as glanced the wrong way at these goods, he was most certainly sure that Shang Bu Huan would tear him a new one.

Not that he feared Shang.

The man was a gentle giant at worse. All bark and no bite unless it truly actually mattered, and defending a normal person’s livelihood seemed like the perfect excuse to try and take a stab at Lin. Because even though said-swordsman wasn’t there at the moment with him, somehow he would know. Ever since the problem with Mie Tian Hai, Shang seemed to consider him a very one-trick pony. And while Lin would love to disagree, his friend always seemed to know when he had ruffled the feathers of a target or tried some unsavory slight of hand.

So he passed through the town without much event.

_Or so he thought._

Building camp underneath a tree, Lin settled down for the evening, his hand going to the shelter of his robe for his pipe. Much to his alarm he realized said item was missing. This was utterly unacceptable.

Rushing back along the path where he came from he realized that the town from earlier was missing. His brow quirked and he slowed his pace. Had he been imagining things? Surely not. He analyzed his surroundings carefully, taking note of his path and the trees that lined the road. His crimson gaze narrowed and he sauntered along the side. The dirt was really. The leaves were real. All of this was real. And after all was he not a master of deception? If Lin knew anything it was the distinct and luring trace of an illusion.

A woman’s laughter drew his attention and he lifted a brow to meet her bemused gaze. She hid behind a fox mask, her hair dark black, the faintest shimmers of blue when the light caught it just right. Many robes adorned her, their unique shape unfamiliar to Dong Li style, but perhaps maybe remnant of Xi You. But that was not something Lin particularly cared about, since she twirled his pipe carelessly in her grasp.

“Ma'am,” his voice was even and cool, hardly any note if interest to it. “It seems you may have pilfered something, unaware of who the owner maybe. I’d ask you return my pipe.”

If Shang ever complained about Lin being a weasel, Lin would like to point to this instance and say he is but a gentleman first above all else.

The woman laughed, the tinkling sound muffled by the mask. “Well Enigmatic Gale, it certainly was easy to borrow from you. At least moreso than I expected.”

“Oho, so you stole that knowing who I was?” His fine brow twitched, and as much as he’d like to strangle her—he had to begrudgingly admit she’d been daring (and successfully so) to try something like this in broad daylight.

“All fun things must come to an end though,” and she gracefully flicked the pipe in her hand and offered it to him. “Just a test to see how things panned out.”

Lin smiled coyly and took the tool back. “It’s best not to toy with things that have unpredictable reactions.”

“It all worked out well in the end,” she purred, taking a slow step back. “After all, you couldn’t even tell where the dream began and where it ended.”

“Dream?” He demanded.

And then someone was snapping in his face.

He stared in disbelief at the offending hand. It was one of the merchants from earlier, the one whose tickets he’d briefly considered stealing from before remembering Shang would gut him if he did anything shady. But he had already left the village, and he’d already settled for the night. But as he turned on his heels and took in his surroundings it seemed he had never left the marketplace. In fact it seemed as though it was still late afternoon, and peak merchant hours at that.

It seemed the dream, or whatever the strange woman in the fox mask called it, was truly over.

Lin stared at the merchant, who was asking if he were okay, and waved at them before walking away. He smiled to himself and figured he would take a minor detour on his return to his companions.

Lin Xue Ya had a fox to out-fox.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late birthday present for **ghoul__chan**! I hope you enjoy the Lin fic <3


End file.
